07 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-07 ; Comments *Two recordings are available. a) contains the complete show, b) the last 90 minutes. Track listing for the earlier part of the show taken from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. *Start of show: "Thanks very much to Steve Lamacq: No Fun At All, that was the name of the band, not me editorialising, of course. In tonight's session (sic), as he pointed out, we've got Laika for you, and this is..." Sessions *Laika, one and only session, recorded 2000-02-06. "Looking For The Jackalope", "Badtimes" and "Go Fish" available on Lost In Space (2xCD, Too Pure, 2003) Tracklisting File a starts *Clinic: The Return of Evil Bill (CD single): Domino Recording Company Ltd RUG93CD *Glen Washington: My Father's Will (7") Roots Groundation 001 *Current Value: This Recording (CD - In a Far Future) Position Chrome pc 48 *Starlite Desperation: Notes From The Drag (CD - Go Kill Mice) Sweet Nothing SNCD 003 § *Laika: Looking For The Jackalope (session) *Heads: Thumbs (CD - Untitled) White Label File b starts *Ben Long: March In Powder (12" - Potential 007) Potential POT070 *Yo La Tengo: The Crying Of Lot G (album - And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out) Matador OLE 371-1 *Tara Nevins: Hell Broke Loose In Georgia (Album - Mule To Ride) Sugar Hill SHCD 3892 *Laika: Lower Than Stars (session) *Cuban Boys: Inertia Kicks (EP - Saviours Of The Cheese Factory) White Label (mistakenly plays PJ Harvey track for a few secs) *PJ Harvey: A Perfect Day Elise (CD Promo single) Island CIDDJ 718 *Lonecop: Tone Movie (7" - Tone Movie / Helium Balloon) Static Caravan VAN 10 *Luke Slater: I Can Complete You (Boggled Mix) (split 7" with Mina - Slut Smalls 9) Slut Smalls SMALL 009 *Passions: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (7") Polydor POSP 222 *Solex: Athens - Ohio (EP) Matador OLE 362-1 *Laika: Badtimes (session) *Positively Testcard: Twist With The Morning Stars (CD - Gas Up My Hotrod Stoker The Kwela Groove Frenzy's Hit Town) House Of Kwela 2 Much to JP's surprise this track ends with the start of an outro for the track by Andy Kershaw *Elastica: Your Arse My Place (CD - The Menace) Deceptive BLUFF 075 CD *Admiral Tibet: Time Is The Master () Finatic 040 *Neko Case and Her Boyfriends: Porchlight (CD - Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint MRD-033 *Vanilla Pod: Once Was Home (7") Them's Good GOOD 012S *Laika: Go Fish (session) *James Wright: Moving Up Country, Roaring the Gospel (EP - J Wright Presents) Whoppit EP 2 *Jerry Cole & His Spaceman: Racing Waves (7") Capitol BMI 2648 (JP - well it's OK but you're better off with Dick - no silly sniggering in the background) *People Under The Stairs: Youth Explosion (EP) Om OM 034 SV *Delgados: Knowing When To Run (CD single sampler from forthcoming album - The Great Eastern) Chemical Underground CHEM 040 *Taste: Blister On The Moon (LP - Taste) Polydor 583 042 Files a and b end File ;Name *a) jp070300.mp3 *b) 2000-03-07 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:05 *b) 01:31:51 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?t08pdox3i113cq1 Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes